


a milkshake, please

by somethingtodowithowls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, aka the greatest ship merger on earth and the universe, diner au, finn and lexa are bros because why not, ft. Octaven, the others are sorta just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtodowithowls/pseuds/somethingtodowithowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diner AU based on this magnificent tumblr post</p><p>saywhatjessie(.)tumblr(.)com/post/142556229525/guys-my-dudes-you-have-no-idea-how-satisfying-it </p><p>bc whenever something is gay I need to make it about Clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The kitchen was stuffy and way too hot but it was the only place where Clarke could unceremoniously throw herself on a chair without being nagged by the manager and still have unlimited access to food. This job was terrible half the time and the other half it was boring.

 

“Feed meee” Clarke whined loudly from one of the plastic chairs right by the pantry, the only space in the kitchen where an air current allowed her to breathe.

 

Raven glared at her from her spot by the stove “Shut up Clarke, Octavia goes first” she barked

 

“Ugh Octavia _always_ goes first” Clarke complained even louder, earning a chuckle from Monty, who was outside the kitchen but could hear them through the window where the orders came out of.

 

“Yes, exactly” Octavia said as-a-matter-of-factly, and turned to blow a kiss and wink at Raven, who winked back “congrats Clarke, you get how relationships work”

 

When Raven had told them that she was working the summer as a cook at the diner on Main Street, Octavia and her had pouted for hours. This was their last summer together before moving away for college and they had all sorts of plans, but Raven’s scholarship didn’t kick in until the first day of the fall term and she needed some extra money before that to get her living situation sorted out, so the job was a must do. The next day Octavia walked into Clarke’s house and somehow convinced her to take one of the waitressing jobs she had managed to get two offers of, and like that, they were back on track to spend the summer together.

 

The diner was hardly ever full, maybe just one day of the week around lunch but that was it, so the job was pretty chill and they could hang out. Also Monty, the guy who worked the register, was the sweetest coolest guy ever and he was about to start his second year of computer science in the same school they were attending in the fall.

 

A thump made Clarke whip her head towards the stove and find Raven loudly plating two full stacks of pancakes and sliding one of the plates towards Clarke.

 

“I love you” Clarke mouthed and Raven just rolled her eyes and walked towards Octavia with the other plate.

 

Clarke was in the middle of chewing a mouthful of delicious pancake/syrup mix when Monty poked his head into the kitchen

 

“A car is pulling up” He announced quickly and disappeared

 

Octavia groaned and put her hand out, Clarke did the same and Raven watched with a smirk as they silently counted to three. Clarke looked down and smiled, rock beats scissors. Octavia’s groan was loud and long as she stood up and snatched her apron from the rack as she headed into the dining area.

 

“She should really stop picking scissors every damn time” Clarke told Raven and proceeded to dig her fork into the pancakes once again

 

“It’s a subconscious choice, Clarke, there’s not much she can do about that” Raven said with the smuggest look “she’s been ‘picking scissors’ with me too”

 

Clarke was stopped mid-eye-roll when Octavia stomped her way back into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah Clarke you’re gonna need to take this one for me” she blurted out, throwing her apron carelessly over her shoulder “there is no way in hell I’m taking an order from my brother and his stupid ass friends”

 

Clarke nodded and stood up “Yeah it’s fine” she grabbed her apron and started tying the back strings “try not to fuck near my pancakes while I’m gone”

 

* * *

 

Lexa wasn’t hungry at all, but she agreed to join these people she hardly knew because there wasn’t another option. And also Finn was her friend, her friend who kindly invited her to spend a few days with him in his hometown before they went back to college to the wild ride that was supposed to be their second year in political science. She agreed because she was desperately trying to be friendlier, and open to new people, she was really trying.

 

After an afternoon of basketball with Finn’s friends from high school, they decided it was time to go to The Diner. The inflection told Lexa there was a particular diner they wanted to go to but when they pulled into the parking lot of a diner that looked just like the other three they had passed on their way there, she had to ask.

 

“What is it with this diner in particular?” She whispered to Finn as they got out of the car

 

He smiled one of those telling smiles “oh it’s this ridiculous thing we’ve been doing all summer”

 

“What is it?” Now she was curious

 

“Ok don’t judge” He said with a smile and turned to her as they walked “So Jasper here had a crush on Bellamy’s little sister for a while, but Bellamy, being the dick that he is-” at that, Bellamy who was in front of them stopped and turned to glare at Finn but he continued “he wouldn’t let them hang out together”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but turn to Bellamy with a stern look of her own “that IS a bit of a dick move” she pointed out and Finn nodded solemnly and continued with his story

 

“Ok so we went away for college and when we came back for the summer Jasper insisted we came to this diner the first night back because Octavia got a job as a waitress here” Finn paused “Octavia being Bellamy’s sister” Lexa nodded “but things didn’t... go as planned”

 

At that, Murphy, who Lexa learned was Bellamy’s best friend and a bit of a jerk but in an endearing way, let out a loud chuckle from behind them. Lexa’s curiosity only grew so she patiently waited for Finn to go back to the story.

 

“Ok so Octavia comes out to take our orders and Bellamy, as we have established before, is a bit of a dick so he manages to piss her off and before we know it, Octavia is losing it and yelling at us to get out and then physically forcing each of us out the door” Finn paused for half a second for what looked like dramatic effect “and then, in comes Clarke”

 

At this point, they all have stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot and Lexa was more interested in this story than she thought she would be.

 

“So who’s Clarke?” she said, trying to nudge the rest of the story out of Finn faster

 

“She’s Octavia’s best friend and the other waitress at the diner. She comes out and somehow manages to get Octavia back into the kitchen and saves our asses, and then allows us to come back in and finish our food. A true hero. And of course Jasper falls in love with her-”

 

“I am NOT in love with her, ok?” Jasper said in an exasperated voice, as if this was the hundredth time he has repeated the words. Lexa smiled, she could see Jasper being obsessive enough to fall for girls he’s seen just once.

 

“Oh please, as if you wouldn’t ask her out if you got her number” Bellamy commented with a scoff

 

“Oh and you wouldn’t??” Jasper retorted and Lexa realized that this feud had been going on for the entire summer. How hot was this girl exactly?

 

“Ok calm down” Finn said in his best ‘let’s avoid conflict’ voice “it is a known fact that none of us would refuse to go out with Clarke, point is, she won’t go out with any of us” that last part he directed at Lexa and when she caught Murphy nodding slowly with a nonchalant expression she couldn’t help the laugh that came out.

 

“Seriously? You too? So you have been coming here all summer to stalk this poor girl?” she asked, a little bewildered but not truly surprised

 

“Well stalking is a strong word” Finn defended but he didn’t seem convinced “I had an actual chance a few weeks ago but I screwed it up, we still try though, maybe one of us will get lucky”

 

Lexa scrunched her face in disgust. Thank goodness she’s not into boys. As they continued walking towards the diner’s main door, she could only think of how awkward this was going to be, she hated the idea of being part of a group of boys who refuse to take no for an answer.

 

When they walked inside Lexa felt herself stop dead on her tracks. The hottest girl she has ever laid eyes on was leaning against the counter, smiling at the guy in the register and, as far as Lexa was concerned, being the only reason why the earth is still turning. She swallowed hard and headed towards the booth where the others were sitting down. Yeah ok. That has to be Clarke. She would bet all of her possessions and even her soul on it.

 

The girl walked towards them looking positively annoyed and didn’t look up from her notepad as she mumbled something like “What can I getcha” in the sultriest most arousing voice she had ever heard.

 

Lexa heard Bellamy order “the usual” and blocked the sounds of around 10 different food related pick up lines coming from all of them and she concentrated on looking at the girl while simultaneously trying not to stare. Her eyes were pale blue and her hair was the closest to golden she has ever seen and Lexa swallowed again because she got it now, she could easily get obsessed with this girl.

 

She was so mesmerized she barely registered when she was asked for her order, she hadn’t even looked at the menu yet so she improvised “uhm milkshake please?”

 

The girl looked at her and her expression softened with a small smile and Lexa felt her insides melt “flavor?”

 

“Whichever you want” Lexa found herself saying before she could stop it

 

“Alright” The girl said before turning around and disappearing into the kitchen quickly, leaving Lexa staring blankly at the empty space where her face was just seconds before

 

“That was Clarke” Finn pointed out uselessly

 

“Yeah I got that” Lexa mumbled back

 

* * *

  

Clarke leaned against the counter as she waited for Bellamy and four other people to settle into a booth. She wasn’t pleased about having to deal with him and his increasingly annoying friends, but she’d do anything to have Octavia not end up in jail for murder. And then she looked closer. There was an extra person in the group. An extra _hot_ person too.

 

The brunette walked in next to Finn, she was wearing basketball shorts like all of them and a tight tank top that revealed a patch of the skin of her abs, her very toned abs. Her hair was in a braid with a few loose streaks and Clarke quickly looked down. She wasn’t gonna lie, she was interested.

 

Getting their orders was as painful as always, but Clarke powered through so when she got to the new girl she could finally get a closer look. Her eyes were green and she looked very out of place in this particular group of people. She ordered a milkshake and Clarke couldn’t find an excuse to stay longer so she headed back to the kitchen.

 

“Hey Monty” she whispered from inside the kitchen through the order window “do you know who that girl is? The one with the boys?”

 

Monty leaned back against the wall and turned to look at her “Yeah, I’ve seen her around campus, she’s Finn’s best friend in PoliSci. She’s here for a few days before the semester starts, i think”

 

Clarke hummed at the response “Ok but details though, what’s her name? Where’s she from? Is she dating someone? What’s her favorite color? Monty, come on”

 

Monty raised an eyebrow at her “And how would I know all that?”

 

“You said you knew her!” Clarke complained but lowered her voice

 

“I said I’ve seen her around” Monty paused and let out a puff of breath “fine, her name is Lexa, I’m pretty sure”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes “How sure is ‘pretty sure’?”

 

“Why don’t you ask her then if you don’t trust me” He barked but there was a smile on his face

 

“Well maybe I will” She whispered back and did what she could to hide the blush that reached her cheeks

 

A few minutes later, Raven was nudging her on the ribs with a plate and she got back to work. She managed to fit all plates in one big tray and carried them towards the table.

 

“Hey my order is missing something” Bellamy said immediately after she put the plate in front of him

 

“What” Clarke deadpanned, clearly uninterested

 

“Your phone number is not here” He smirked. Fine, if he insisted on still doing this she could have some fun with it

 

“Well you asked for the usual and I never give it to you so I’d say nothing’s missing” Clarke responded with a smirk of her own. She didn’t miss the smile on Lexa’s face and the way she looked down slightly to hide it. Clarke used that moment to hand Lexa her milkshake and gave her a soft look as their fingers brushed in the exchange.

 

With a quick wink at Lexa, Clarke turned back to the table “Anything else?”

 

She was back in the kitchen before they could come up with another set of pickup lines and flopped down on a chair.

 

“I think I’m in love” She announced dramatically to the couple perched on the counter farthest from the kitchen doors

 

Raven and Octavia raised their eyebrows in sync “We can’t leave you alone for 15 minutes, can we?” Raven complained as she hopped off the table. Clarke just pointed to the orders window

 

“Take a look and you’ll understand” She said and reached for the plate next to her with the rest of her forgotten pancakes. Both girls scrambled to their feet and went to peek their heads out of the window.

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume it’s the girl with the milkshake” Octavia threw her a glance and Clarke nodded “Yeah good choice, she looks fit”

 

“She looks like she could wreck you, you know, emotionally as well as physically” Raven proceeded

 

“She looks like she could be one of those famous people with literally zero dirt on them” Octavia piled on

 

“Ok I get it” Clarke fruitlessly tried to interrupt

 

“Yeah, she looks like she owns a well lit flat filled with minimalistic furniture in an expensive part of Manhattan”

 

“She looks like she attended statistics camp every summer of her childhood”

 

“She looks like she calls her parents by their full names, titles and all”

 

“She looks like she does her homework the day it’s assigned instead of-”

 

“OKAY” Clarke finally interrupted. Knowing them this could last the entire night and they’d still have ammo “I get it, she looks like an uptight highroller but isn’t she cute?”

 

They both nodded with an apprehensive look on their faces. And then Octavia squared her with a look.

 

“Question is, Griffin, what are you gonna do about it?”

 

* * *

 

When everyone was done with their food they started to make their way out. They headed towards the register and only then Lexa recognized Monty from that one time at the library. She was last to pay and Monty excused himself for a second.

 

“Clarke where’s the last receipt?” She heard him yell somewhere in the kitchen area and after some ruffling around sounds Clarke came out and stood in front of the register.

 

“I’m sorry, I lost your receipt for a moment there” She smiled and Lexa wouldn’t mind if it took her three hours to get her receipt as long as she could keep looking at her “It’s 7.99”

 

Lexa handed her a 10 and waved at the change trying to be nonchalant about extra tipping but probably failing and looking even more flustered. Clarke smiled and stuffed the change in her apron.

 

“Uhm if I were you I’d keep the receipt” She chimed in as she handed her the piece of paper, Lexa just looked up at her and concentrated on understanding the words she was saying and not only staring at her lips “you can come back for a free milkshake with it”

 

Lexa smiled and held the paper firmly “Thanks” and a pause, she swallowed “I’m Lexa” she finally blurted out, not realizing she had extended her hand in front of her until Clarke took it and gently shook.

 

“Clarke”

 

She knew that. But her heart fluttered at the way she pronounced her own name. It sounded so… endearing. She gave her a small nod and then realized she should head out with the others so she let go of Clarke’s hand slowly.

 

“I should-” Lexa drifted off as she vaguely gestured to the rest of the group heading out

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you around” Clarke said softly “Don’t forget to keep the receipt though” and then she was back in the kitchen and Lexa tried to make her way out the door without looking too stunned.

 

Once she was sitting in the car, Lexa felt her hand cramp around the piece of paper she was holding so tightly so she opened her fist and read the receipt.

 

1 Milkshake … $7.99

1 Phone Number ... $0.00

Total … $7.99

 

And that’s when Lexa realized Clarke had scribbled something on the paper, a little arrow from the second item on the receipt to a line of 10 digits in neat handwriting. Lexa’s eyes widened.

 

“What’s going on?” Finn piped from his seat next to her and Lexa felt her hand reach for her phone inside her pocket.

 

“Hang on” She managed to say as she entered the numbers on her screen and then pressed ‘call’. By the time the phone started ringing, everyone’s eyes were on her.

 

“You got her number?!” Jasper almost shouted, his eyes wide and Lexa just shushed him by raising her hand.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” She heard Clarke’s voice say through the phone. Her voice sounded deeper and raspier and if Lexa hadn’t been sitting down her knees would’ve given out.

 

“Is there really a free milkshake?” She asked in her best attempt at being smooth

 

 _“Looks like you’re gonna have to come back with your receipt and find out_ ” Lexa smiled wide and her stomach tried to do a flip at the teasing tone in Clarke’s voice “ _We open at 9_ ”

 

_Click._

 

Lexa stared at her phone for a full minute before her fingers caught up and started saving Clarke’s number as a contact. On the background she could hear Finn and his friends groaning and commenting on how impossible it was that this just happened. Lexa couldn’t care less, all she could do was try to suppress a smile as Finn gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Maybe these next few days weren’t going to be a complete drag.


	2. a dozen milkshakes, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing else to do at work. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> (also I thought it was a known fact that Lexa is so extra she would pay 7.99 for a milkshake but alright)

In the past 4 days, Lexa had tried every flavor of milkshake the diner offered on their menu. Twice. She didn’t even like milkshakes. Points for commitment though.

 

In these past few days she had learned a few things. One of them was, for example, that the diner didn’t exactly open at 9 am, not according to her watch at least because it was 9:35 right now and Lexa was sitting against the locked main door with her headphones on and her eyes slowly drifting closed. Another thing she learned, if she fell asleep right where she was, she’d wake up to a few coins on her lap and the feeling that she should dress better in order to avoid being mistaken for a hobbo. She should have brought her nicer jogging clothes but she never imagined she’d need to look presentable after a run.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I tried I swear” The familiar voice grew louder as a blur of blonde hair rushed towards the entrance. Lexa smiled and pulled her headphones down to her neck as she stood up. Another thing she learned was that Clarke was almost always late, and that Raven and Octavia were almost always even later. 

 

Today Clarke was wearing dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt but somehow managed to look incredible, she looked like someone had literally just dragged her from under her bed covers by force and it was still a great look on her. 

 

“It’s ok” Lexa said as she moved away from the door so Clarke could open it “Waking up before 8:30 is quite the challenge” she mocked and Clarke threw her a glance as the door creaked open in front of them.

 

“What time did you wake up today?” Clarke asked with an exaggeratedly annoyed voice as she went around the diner turning the lights on and fixing the blinds

 

“6:30” Lexa found a stool by the counter and took a seat “Went for a run and then came here”

 

Clarke snorted and jumped on the counter to slide herself to the other side “You ran for 2 hours this morning?”

 

“It should’ve been 3 but I didn’t want to be late for breakfast at this respectable institution” Lexa said gesturing vaguely around her

 

“I literally rolled out of bed 20 minutes ago” Clarke deadpanned and Lexa smiled, she couldn’t remember the last time someone made her smile like Clarke did.

 

“You clearly take your job very seriously”

 

Lexa had also learned in the past few days that Clarke was the literal definition of a hot mess and she found it absolutely endearing. Especially in moments like this, when she could watch her try to tie the knot behind her apron three times before realizing that one of the strings wasn’t from the apron she was wearing but from the apron still hanging from the hook. She let go of the neatly tied strings with a loud sigh.

 

“Lexa can you help me out instead of staring at the chaos that is my morning routine?” She mumbled as she walked towards the counter and the apron on the hook followed her.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at her look of defeat and quickly jumped over the counter. The abrupt landing put her right in front of Clarke and she swallowed hard. They were barely inches apart and Lexa already knew that she wanted to kiss her but she had never actually been close enough to consider it. Clarke looked impossibly better the closer she got.

 

“Uh let me- let me help you” Lexa said, her voice softer since they were so much closer, and her hands immediately searching for the strings behind Clarke.

 

She found the knot and pulled with her left hand, effectively untying it, and then brought her right hand to grab the string on the other side of Clarke’s body. At this point, her hands were around Clarke’s waist and they were very  _ very  _ close. Lexa tried not to overthink it, her hands were fumbling with the strings but her mind was set on kissing Clarke, she was looking at her with those blue eyes and her lips were slightly parted. Lexa thought that maybe Clarke wanted to kiss her too and her heart started to race. Lexa was about to lean in when the bell by the door made her jump.

 

“O, didn’t Kane have a rule about customers being behind the counter?” Raven loudly asked as she walked into the diner with Octavia wearing a smirk right behind her

 

“Yeah, if I’m not mistaken it was ‘NO CUSTOMERS BEHIND THE COUNTER’ but I could be wrong” Octavia announced even louder.

 

Lexa felt her cheeks turn red and she quickly finished the knot on Clarke’s apron before she took a step back and accidentally rammed her hip against the counter, she hoped no one had noticed but Clarke absentmindedly gave her a soft pat by the area where the bruise would appear soon and immediately turned back to her friends.

 

“That’s a lot of judgement coming from two people who just showed up 45 minutes late” Clarke snarked when Octavia and Raven passed by them headed to the kitchen and Lexa jumped back to the customer-safe zone and settled back on a stool.

 

“Like you weren’t late” Octavia laughed and quickly threw her apron on

 

“Well just so you know, I wasn’t”

 

Lexa raised her eyebrows for a second before she realized that if Clarke was going to blatantly lie, her best choice as the girl currently crushing on her was to back her up so she just nodded. Raven poked her head through the orders window with an incredulous expression.

 

“That’s true, when I got here at 9 it was already open” Lexa tried her best to be convincing and Clarke nodded proudly

 

“Well that explains it, Clarke might always be late for work but she’s never late for dates” Octavia explained and Lexa felt her cheeks flush once again, this time, Clarke was right there with her.

 

“I’m a punctual person guys, come on” Clarke mumbled, her blush still visible, and Lexa just wanted to jump that counter again and kiss her until her pout disappeared. She couldn’t though, so she just smiled at her.

 

“Milkshake, right?” Octavia turned to Lexa

 

“Yes please” Lexa nodded and Octavia disappeared into the kitchen, her insides were begging her to stop drinking milkshakes but she pushed through, it was the last one. Speaking of last things…

 

“Hey” She turned to Clarke and felt her chest expand a little when Clarke leaned closer to her over the counter, as if to say ‘you got my attention’

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh I’m leaving today” Lexa reminded her, and immediately felt how awkward she was making this “so I was just uh thinking that-” she paused, Clarke kept looking at her with rapt attention, her elbows on the counter and her hands softly holding her head in place as she nodded at Lexa’s rambling “I wanted to thank you for all those milkshakes”

 

“You paid for them” Clarke simply stated, her eyes still piercing hers, unmoving from her spot at the counter

 

“Uh yes” Lexa started to dread herself slowly. She didn’t even remember what she wanted to say, or how to say it, so she kept rambling as usual “you did give me one for free so thanks… for that”

 

Clarke let out a short chuckle and looked down for a second before she met her eyes again “my pleasure” she barely whispered into the space between them. Lexa had leaned forward and her elbows were also resting on the counter, it was like Clarke was magnetic, she had a pull over her that Lexa had never felt before.

 

Then, the sound of glass clinking against wood and the slide of a tall glass right between their faces made them both look up. Octavia was smirking as she gave the milkshake glass a last push.

 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt but do you maybe want a second straw?” Octavia said in her waitress voice, which Lexa learned to tell apart from her normal voice because it was soft and caring instead of snarky and sarcastic. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes “It’s fine” she mumbled and Octavia left, with her usual sustained smirk

 

Lexa took the chance to raise an eyebrow and point the straw at Clarke, who smiled and leaned forward to down almost half the glass in one sip. Her face as she drank it was one of the most beautiful things Lexa had ever seen, she closed her eyes as she hollowed her cheeks and it looked like she was truly enjoying herself, pure unadulterated joy. Much like what Lexa felt when she saw Clarke.

 

“Impressive” Lexa pointed out, deeply relieved that she wouldn’t have to drink all of the milkshake this time. Clarke pointed the straw back at her as she licked her lips, clearly still enjoying the taste of the sweet concoction and Lexa took a small sip before raising to her feet. She remembered she told Finn she’d be back at 10 for the barbecue before he dropped her off at the bus station.

 

“Did you even drink some?” Clarke judged with her brows slightly furrowed and Lexa felt infinitely tempted to stay. There wouldn’t be anyone coming into the diner until lunchtime and she could have Clarke to herself for a while, but she promised she’d go back early.

 

“No, this one’s yours” Lexa answered, fishing for money in her short’s pocket and slipping the 10 over the counter as she pushed the milkshake closer to Clarke “I have to get back, there’s a thing at Finn’s I gotta attend before I leave”

 

Clarke nodded with a smile as she took the straw once again and quickly let go of it “Do you think you might be able to drop by before you leave?”

 

“I’ll be on the bus by the time you’re on your lunch break” Lexa felt her stomach drop at the idea, she had grown so used to Clarke in the past 4 days it seemed weird that she had to say goodbye so soon. She knew they were going to see each other again when Clarke moved into campus but still, that was 2 weeks away and Lexa worried that things would change. There it was, the whole problem. Clarke was hot and funny and smart and she was going to be surrounded by all sorts of interesting and cool people the second she arrived to school, and Lexa feared that whatever this 4 day summer thing was didn’t stand a chance next to some impressive classmate Clarke might end up meeting on her first day of class. Her time to make a move was running out. And she had literally zero ideas.

 

“I’ll slip out, I just want to say goodbye” Clarke defended and took the straw with her lips softly, Lexa could see a soft blush on her cheeks that gave her some hope. If she was asking for an opportunity, Clarke had just given her the perfect one.

 

“Alright, I’ll text you when I’m on my way” Lexa smiled and turned around before Clarke could change her mind. She waved behind her and set off in a mild jog towards Finn’s house. 

 

Lexa was still smiling when she got to the driveway 10 minutes later.

 

* * *

 

 

Monty usually arrived to the diner around 11:30, right before the actual customers started to come in. Clarke heard the door and knew it was him, so she didn’t even try to get up from her spot in the kitchen counter.

 

“Hey guys, what’s new?” He greeted from the orders window as he set down his backpack.

 

“Clarke’s been pouting for-” Raven looked up at the old dusty clock hanging over the door “wow like an hour and a half”

 

“Did Lexa leave?” Monty asked knowingly, walking into the kitchen as he tied the strings on his apron

 

“She’s leaving later today” Clarke mumbled from her seat, as grumpily as she could manage.

 

“She’s coming to say goodbye though” Octavia joined, poking her head from the fridge.

 

Monty raised an eyebrow “Why are you pouting then?”

 

“Because” Clarke whined, sinking even further into her seat “She almost asked me out and then she didn’t”

 

“Why don’t  _ you _ ask _ her _ out?” Monty suggested, as if the idea hadn’t even crossed Clarke’s mind, as if it were the easiest thing to do, as if Clarke had her life together enough to pull this off.

 

“She just makes me so nervous, you know?” It sounded weird as soon as Clarke heard herself, she had never been a shy person, she had never doubted herself before but now, she was reduced to a pouty grumpy lump because of Lexa.

 

“Well, I have this trick that always works” Octavia started, finally closing the fridge and walking towards Raven who was perched on the counter next to the grill “Hey Raven” she demonstrated, holding a smirk.

 

“Yea-” Raven turned towards her girlfriend and was cut off by Octavia quickly closing the space between them, standing between Raven’s knees and pulling her closer by her t-shirt to kiss her. After a few seconds and several eye rolls from Clarke and Monty, they pulled apart with a loud smacking sound. Monty just turned around and walked towards his spot at the register.

 

“You see? Fool proof” Octavia continued without stepping away from Raven.

 

“Yeah, works every time” Raven agreed, pulling Octavia closer to her and wrapping her leg around her thighs.

 

“Alright thank you guys, I’ll consider it” Clarke mumbled before Monty poked his head back into the kitchen.

 

“First ones in, guys”

 

With a last groan, they all scrambled back to their jobs.

 

The lunch rush was the absolute worst part of the job. No doubt. Clarke and Octavia ran around the diner for an hour or two non stop and most of the times it was loud and kids cried and people complained. Today it was particularly stressful because Clarke couldn’t get herself to stop checking her phone.

 

“Just leave it here” Raven nagged from the grill, she looked like she was working on 10 different orders at the same time

 

“I can’t” Clarke said, refreshing her messages for the thousandth time in a row. Still nothing.

 

“I promise I’ll let you know as soon as she texts” Raven assured as she pushed two plates towards Clarke

 

“Fine but you can’t be a dick about it” She mumbled as she dropped her phone by the cutlery box and grabbed the plates. She made her way towards the register.

 

“Monty, can you, please?” Clarke whispered and gestured towards the kitchen and her phone, her phone where Lexa would be texting her any minute now, she knew he had heard, he always knew what was going on

 

“Sure” He smiled and she quickly avoided a running Octavia carrying a pile of dirty plates and continued fast walking towards her next table.

 

Ten minutes and a kid from table 5 later, Clarke’s white shirt was no longer white, it was more of a lumpy meatball color, and she found herself on the floor trying to clean the meaty explosion that had just happened.

 

“CLARKE” She heard Monty and Raven shout over the mixed voices of the customers and she lifted her head so fast she almost broke her neck. Raven was holding her phone through the orders window and Monty was pointing at it emphatically. Clarke had never dropped her work faster in her life. And THAT was saying something.

 

_ Lexa (13:06): I’m here. A bit late for the bus but it’s no big deal _

 

Clarke smiled a dopey smile before she remembered what had just happened and looked down to see her shirt still sporting the smeared meatballs from table 5. Damn it. Maybe she could find something to change into.

 

“Raven I need your shirt” She blurted out

 

“No way Griff, I am not standing shirtless in front of a grill. Never again” Raven quickly responded lifting a greasy spatula to emphasize her point “Also I think she might already be here?”

 

“Crap” Clarke looked out  and saw Lexa strolling into the diner wearing black skinny pants and a navy blue button up with the sleeves rolled up.  _ Crap, indeed.  _ She looked incredible, of course. Clarke walked out of the kitchen and Lexa leaned against the only empty space in the counter.

 

“Hey, hang on” Clarke whispered as she approached her and looked over Monty’s head to the side door, aka the shortcut to the dumpsters. Better than the middle of a loud and crowded diner. “Follow me”

 

On her way out she checked to make sure Octavia saw her leave, she gave her a nod. Her friends could be annoying bullies but they were incredibly helpful when they knew Clarke really wanted something, and right now what she wanted was to kiss Lexa.

 

Once outside the noise died down. The door led to a short piece of wall behind which were the dumpsters, and another wall in front of it that had the sad dead remains of some rampant plant.

 

“What happened to you?” Lexa said pointing at her t-shirt, her tone almost amused

 

“Ugh some kid at table 5” Clarke tried to sound annoyed but she couldn’t do that in front of a smiling Lexa

 

“Well it looks great” Lexa pointed out, eyebrows raised and head nodding slowly, almost convincing Clarke that she didn’t look like a garbage collector. Giving her the courage to take a step forward.

 

“Thanks” She mumbled, and slowly took another step towards Lexa who remained still, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s face “I guess I’ll see you around campus soon then?”

 

Lexa nodded slowly “I can give you a tour if you want”

 

Clarke took another step and there was barely any room between them now “I bet you know all the good milkshake places” she teased

 

“I-” Lexa paused and looked slightly up, a blush creeping up to her face “I don’t really like milkshakes”

 

The confession made Clarke widen her eyes “What are you talking about? You’ve had like  a dozen milkshakes in the past 4 days. A dozen  _ ridiculously  _ overpriced milkshakes, in fact”

 

Lexa looked back at her and bit her lip and Clarke felt her insides flutter, they were so close and Lexa was being the most adorable human being in existence and Clarke didn’t think she could not kiss her before she left.

 

“I happen to like seeing you, and since I suck at pick up lines, milkshakes were the only excuse I could come up with” Lexa finally let out, her face contorted in an expression that Clarke identified as a result of awkwardness “and I was wondering if maybe when you get to campus we could-”

 

That was all Clarke needed to hear. With a quick lunge forward, Clarke had closed the gap between them and had her lips against Lexa’s, cutting her off in the middle of her fumbly attempt at asking her out. It didn’t take her as long to react as Clarke would’ve expected, and the firm pressure of Lexa’s lips against hers made her smile as her hands reached behind Lexa’s neck and held on. They pulled apart a few seconds later but remained close, with Clarke’s arms around her neck and Lexa’s hands finally holding Clarke’s hips very softly, almost as if she wasn’t touching her at all.

 

“Sorry, that was a bit rude of me” Clarke whispered with a giggle when Lexa’s eyes found hers once again “you were saying?”

 

“Uh I was trying to ask you out” Lexa pointed out the obvious and Clarke smiled, how had Lexa become her favorite person in less than a week?

 

“Sure. I’m getting dropped off on the 25th so how about we schedule it for the 25th?”

 

A loud honking noise made Lexa roll her eyes but her hands didn’t let go off Clarke. Good. Clarke wasn’t done yet. If she wasn’t gonna see Lexa in two weeks she needed more time.

 

“I’m gonna miss my bus” Lexa groaned

 

“Hang on” Clarke said, dragging her hands from the back of Lexa’s neck to her shoulders and then tightly gripping at the neck of her button up “Just one more minute. I won’t see you in two weeks”

 

“Okay”

 

And then Clarke took three quick steps back, slightly tugging Lexa by the collar and all but crashing into the wall before she joined their lips again. Lexa didn’t seem to struggle to take that hint. Her hands tightly grabbed Clarke’s hips and her lips parted to let her tongue slide over Clarke’s mouth. With a slight push, Clarke was fully pinned against the wall and her hands flew to Lexa’s hair while her lips parted and her tongue seeked Lexa’s. This was all she wanted.

 

Lexa was an amazing kisser, her lips were fast but firm and her tongue was maddening. And Clarke was vocal, she had always been, so when Lexa tugged on her bottom lip Clarke couldn’t hold back her natural reaction. A small moan bubbled out of her and Lexa’s grip on her hips tightened as a response. When they finally pulled apart, their breaths were significantly heavier.

 

Clarke slid one of her hands from Lexa’s neck to her cheek and let her thumb brush against her red kissed lips “ _ Very _ hot” was all she managed to say, entranced by the way Lexa was trying not to stare at her neck

 

Clarke leaned back instinctively, trying to give Lexa some room to lean down and kiss her neck, but Lexa shook her head, seemingly getting out of her trance.

 

“So the 25th then?” She mumbled, loosening her grip on Clarke’s hips.

 

Clarke nodded. These were going to be the longest 12 days of her life. Lexa let go completely and Clarke did too, her hands returning to her sides as she leaned back against the wall. Then, Lexa leaned forward and gave her a short last kiss before starting to walk away, headed to the parking lot.

 

“Try to arrive early to work so we can text while there’s no customers” Lexa almost shouted as she looked back with a smile and Clarke nodded again.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Lexa (13:32): “Missed the bus. Next one leaves in half an hour. If I had known I would’ve stayed for another 20 minutes.” _

 

_ Clarke (14:03): “That would’ve helped me forget about that obnoxious kid from table 5” _

 

_ Lexa (14:05): “Did you get anything else thrown at you?” _

 

_ Clarke (14:22): “Just some fries but it was less dramatic. Are you on the road now?” _

 

_ Lexa (14:23): “Yeah, I’ll be home for dinner” _

 

_ Clarke (14:35): “Say hi to your dog for me. I want pictures” _

 

_ Lexa (14:38): “It’s such a shame I can’t have a dog in my dorm. If I did it’d practically guarantee your presence there” _

 

_ Clarke (14:38): “And you think you being in your dorm doesn’t guarantee my presence there?” _

 

_ Lexa (14:39): “I can’t wait for the 25th” _

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s cheeks hurt from smiling when she got home later that day. And little did she know, Clarke got home after work with the biggest smile her mom had even seen on her, and she still had it when she passed out from exhaustion on her bed later that night.


End file.
